Birthdays and Flowers
by summerlover1
Summary: Even as little children they were meant to be, a special birthday night changes everything, WarrenLayla fic, PLEASE REVIEW!


Birthday's and Flowers

Here's a little oneshot, Warren/Layla, its set as if they met when they were younger.

Sori its so short.

Enjoy,

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The sun had finally set, darkness filling the sky. Stars shone brightly overhead, illuminating the river and all the people who had come for the birthday party. Paper wrapping littered the ground, while children ran around laughing. A young boy no older then 8 stood on the outside of the crowd watching the other kids play, his arms crossed. Already anti-social he had no use for so many people.

A little girl, with bright red hair, eagerly held her mother's hand leading her down the path into the park. The park was one of her favorite places in the world. With so many different kinds of flowers and plants, it was her own special jungle.

"Look at the pretty flower Mommy!" her voice full of pride.

Running back, she showed her mom what she had found. In her tiny hand lay a crumpled flower, its pedals torn by her eager actions.

Noticing the broken pedals, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Sh...its all right, let me see if I can fix it," Soothing her daughter she held out her hand.

Placing it in her hand she watched in amazement as the pedals straightened back out.

Letting out a giggle she grabbed the flower, twirling it around in her fingers.

"Careful," her mother warned lightly. "Here sweetie let me show you how to pick a flower without hurting it ok?"

Eager to learn she nodded her head, paying attention to every little thing her mommy said. Minutes later proud at herself for paying attention for 5 whole minutes she decided it was time to explore.

"Mommy I'm going to look for more flowers k." Not waiting for an answer she rushed off.

She couldn't believe her luck, her she was in the park all by herself, running free. She stopped in her tracks, up ahead to her left, a birthday party was taking place. Deciding for a closer look she dropped to her knees crawling up behind one of the bushes to hide behind.

There were kids everywhere, all playing with brand new toys, while the adults talked. Noticing one boy off by himself, she squinched her nose. _Why's he all by himself?_ Never one to let people be ignored she decided to investigate. Smiling she recognized who it was from her grade one class. Noticing the looks he was giving the other children her smile disappeared. _He looks lonely,_ Lonely was not something she liked, thinking quickly she knew what she'd do.

Standing alone he had been trying to figure out how to escape all the people when he heard someone come up behind him. Turning quickly he was ready to scare anyone willing to get close to him, instead he froze.

Seeing him turn around the girl waved quickly signaling him to follow her.

With nothing better to do he shrugged his shoulders before following after her. When he drew close enough, the girl stood up quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

Keeping one of her small hands clamped on his, she covered his mouth with the other, trying not to giggle at his warm breathe on her hand. Tiptoeing into the clearing she let go of his mouth .

"Wha.."

"Sh..." she whispered, smiling.

"What are we doing?" He whispered back, still not sure why he had let this girl drag him along.

"Catching fireflies, look at them all," she squealed.

Turning around she pointed. The river lay in front of them , the sound of running water faint. Fireflies filled the air , casting a glow over the river

"Wow." He whispered.

Letting go of his hand she ran forward dancing among the fireflies, while soft pink petals blurred her vision.

Smiling the boy walked towards her.

The girl giggled, her green eyes shining with excitement. "This is my most favoratest place ever! Now it can be our secret place." She said proudly. Spotting a flower she bent down to pick it up, careful not to let one pedal get damaged.

The boy didn't know what to say, no one ever paid any attention to him yet this girl who he barely knew was inviting him to share her special place.

"Layla" A voice filtered through the trees.

Looking away from the fireflies the girl let out a giggle.

"That's my mom, she's probably looking for me."

Turning back towards the path she started running . Stopping abruptly she turned back and ran up to the boy. Standing on her tiptoes she, brushed his hair back from his face and kissed him quickly.

"Happy Birthday Warren," she whispered, pushing something into his hand before running into the woods.

A small smile crossed his face, looking down he stared at the one single flower, perfect in every way.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

There you go a quick little oneshot, I have a lot of oneshot's to do,

PLEASE REVIEW, let me know what you think!


End file.
